


delve into the hissing misery

by indievinyls



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: AHS, Asylum, Death, Insanity, M/M, Violence, alex is an intern, miles is an author, more tags as the story progresses, set in the 60's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievinyls/pseuds/indievinyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was only suppose to be a dip of the toe, instead he was pulled full force into insanity. </p><p>Or, Alex is the intern working at the towns asylum, and miles is the new and very famous patient keen on unveiling the towns secrets as well as his own along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delve into the hissing misery

**Author's Note:**

> K so I had this idea in my head for a v long time. And guys I'm very insecure over my writing so pls be nice an constructive criticism is helpful. Also this was based off American horror story- kind of. Enjoy

LONDON 1962

"Our father which art in heaven, hollowed be thy name." Matthew 6:9-13, "the Lord's Prayer."  
_

Five o'clock on a Monday morning had been the time when the church bells rung and had awoken the town- including Alex, from its slumber. 

But Alex had only started getting ready at 9 am.

He changed into his required uniform of a hideous blue shirt and same colour pants. He grabbed an apple from his fridge for a quick breakfast and slipped on his shoes, forgetting to lock the door as always.

It was an awfully long drive from his house in the centre of town to the Montgomery woods where the insane asylum stood. 

The town was quiet in the mornings, eerily quiet. It had been this way since Alex moved here from Sheffield with his aunt four years ago, when he was a mere 14. After two years of snooping he finally knew as to why the town was not cheery, and it was all led to the craze of the asylum.

Built in 1807 by dr. Finch howard, the asylum was the longest and only running in London, and Alex was more than excited to be apart of something so memorable. He felt the same nerves that had hit his joints his first day on the job. Well, not technically a job because he didn't get paid but everyone called it one, and it most definitely could be his job if he would beat out the two other interns.

Once hit the with bold letters of "Howard manor" A smile set across his face and he felt at ease.

The huge, mahogany building was a most definite sight for sore eyes. It was old as hell, but held the beauty of something young- something fresh, something new.It was almost as If this building was being reinvented everyday. 

"Alex! How was you're weekend?" Alexa a cheery, and bright co-worker who always held a staring contest far too long, asked.

Alex smiled widely as he entered the large but dramatically empty foyer- which contained a spiralling staircase that lead to the administrative offices where Alexa was talking- or attempting to talk to sister Mary, at the front desk.

In ward A, or "the main" as people often called it, was where Alex worked. In this particular ward there were sections that held the insane. Everyone was assigned to an area but since Alex was an intern, he was allowed to be anywhere in which people needed help. He always seemed to choose the same place, though.

"My weekend was wonderful, but awfully boring without anything to do. How about you, ladies?" 

Sister Mary gave him a slight nod and whispered "fine." Alex replied with a tight lipped smile, still confused- after 2 weeks of working here, on why she barely spoke.

"Mine was great, I had dinner with some friends which was pretty cool." Alexa's bright green eyes shone as the memory's of the weekend swept past her brain again.

Alex felt something pang against his chest, jealously maybe. He didn't have much friends and lived alone in his apartment, always thinking about his family. He felt a sudden loss of air at the memory of them. And the tragic day that occurred years ago.

He missed them greatly.

"Alright." The gruff voice of Jamie Cook spoke out of thin air, stepping out from behind sister Mary's desk with his black uniform on. "enough chit chat, lets get this day started. Everyone off to you're assigned areas."

Alex watched with arms crossed as Jamie walked away, muttering profanity after profanity. It seemed as if Jamie hated his job and Alex could not find any reason as to why. Unlike other asylums, this manor didn't have the patients running about everywhere. They were either locked away in their rooms or heavily under the eye of security when not. It was safe- well as safe as an asylum could be.

Cook was the head security guard at the asylum and thought- knew, he had the authority over everyone. Everyone except Agnes, because even Cook knew his place.

Agnes was the boss around here. She made the rules and enforced them, she was the lady Alex had to suck up to in order to get this job. He hadn't met her but based off of the story's Alex had heard, she was tough to please.

The people here are assholes and that would be enough to drive you away but the beauty of the building overpowers everything, and also Alex sneaked a look at the pay for this particular job and it wasn't cheap. 

After Jamie stomped away to the other security guards, Alexa rolled her eyes behind his back and made a sour face.

"Well, I'm off to the common room. No better way to start your day then to talk to the crazies." Alexa giggled before walking down the long hallway. 

Alex smoothed down his shirt and cast a glance at sister Mary before leaving the foyer and heading off to his designated area for the morning. 

The infermary.

Five minutes and a hundred "good mornings" and he was in front of the door.

"Hello, Alexander. How are you?"The middle aged lady, tending a huge wound in someone's arm said.

"F-fine." It was a bloody mess and the man- patient, just sat there with a hazy, almost content facial expression.

"All right Patrick, you're done. Have a wonderful day, and don't run into the fence again." She scolded like a mother with a child.

In this case it almost was.

He left solemnly and camille turned her attention back to Alex. "How was your day, lovely." 

Alex giggle at her, before sitting in one of the chairs. "The day just started."

She sat down as well and wiped sweat off her brow, giving him a sweet smile, the one he adored. He figured she was the nicest person in this ward- having only met a few patients and not all of the workers, he looked up to her a bit. 

"The day may have started outside, but inside theses walls," she touched the grey-brick wall for emphasis, "hours are dragged out way to long."

"But at least we aren't in ward c." They both said at the same time, laughing hysterically afterward like drunken teenagers.

They stopped soon after and the mood changed drastically. "That ward mustn't be talked about much though, it isn't one we should holler about. Understand?"

Ward c was for the insane. Of course, everyone in an asylum is insane but ward c was for the really insane, the most dangerous and most gruesome people in town are locked away in that place and not many people would want to work there. Alex and almost everyone else were content to be working in ward a, which was a much more peaceful. Alex had never been to ward b before but doesn't plan on it, that ward was spoken to be crazy as well. All wards were in the same area, Montgomery woods, but each has a significant amount of space between them. Ward c was furthest away.

Alex touched the ring on his pinky finger gently before answering, "I understand."

She broke out into another smile and roughed up his hair- effectively making his perfect quiff a mop of dark messiness on his forehead.

"I like you kid. You may be a little bit young- 18 I heard, but I hope Agnes makes you a permanent. We could use people like you." Her smile falters a bit but Alex doesn't notice over his heart swelling. He really wanted everyone here to like him.

"But I hope-"

Camille was abruptly cut off from her words when the other intern- the one he couldn't remember for the life of him, burst through the door. Her eyes were frantic and huge, almost huger than Alex's own if it were possible and she was sweating a lot.

"He's here." 

Alex was utterly confused and turned to camille for help understanding but camille looked as pale as a ghost.

"Oh, no." She muttered while placing a shaking hand on her forehead, and another on her hip.

"Who's here? Who are you talking about." The intern shot him an angry look before rolling her eyes.

"I haven't got time for this, I'm leaving the asylum." Alex couldn't help but feel a little bit joyous.

One down, one to go- Alexa may be his friend but it's a competitive world out here, especially since Alexa was almost as competitive as him, probably more.

"No, polly. You shouldn't go, he wouldn't even be in this ward-"

Polly clutched the doorknob tighter and leaned in to whisper, "that's where you're wrong camille, the newspaper and Agnes said he would be in ward a."

Alex sat there, still confused as ever and watched as camille went a further shade of white. "Where did you hear this preposterous news?"

"I told you, the newspaper and the fact that he's here! And so are the  tv crews and million reporters. They're just outside if you want to see. I'm heading that way too." She look as if she would throw up any minute, actually they both did.

Minutes passed until polly left, not even wishing a goodbye to anybody. He was glad she was gone, she was kind if a bitch.

"Camille what's going on?" Alex walked over to her after polly left, and he heard the asylum go quiet, probably because everyone- the workers obviously, the patients couldn't leave, was outside trying to figure out what the fuss was about.

"Alexander, go outside and see for yourself." She regained composure and colour came back to her skin but her eyes held fear. She wouldn't leave the building, he knew that much. This should've implanted the same fear in Alex but instead he felt excited, this was the most that had happened since he came and he wasn't going to stay back here while everyone was outside.

Alex made his way outside, but not before passing sister Mary at the front desk where she stood still, a thin smile spread across her face.

Alex shivered.

The amount of noise that hit his ears when he opened the front door was much too loud.

Fuck, there couldn't have been more than the whole town out here. In front of the large asylum, he jogged to the far back, away from all of the noise but still able to see the action. Children, women, men with uniform on, as if they ran out of their own jobs to be here.

Now our town isn't huge and everyone here knew each other like family but this was all too much.

Alex's eyes fell on the centre of attention, the heap of circle that was packed tightly with reporters and police. 

One man caught his eye, the man being pounded with questions, the man wearing the uniform Alex's knows to be worn by the patients here, the one who just winked at him.

But it seemed like nobody noticed except for him and he tried his absolute hardest not to blush at this obvious mess of a man.

"That's him." Alexa whispered in his ear. Appearing out of nowhere and most definitely scaring the daylights out of him.

Alex kept his gaze locked on the man being led into the asylum. "Who is he."

Alexa turned to him with surprise. "You haven't seen him on the telly? Or the newspaper?"

Alex shook his head and continued watching as all the attention was put to a stop by Jamie and the other guards. The man was finally in the asylum and the peoples cries of joy and hatred were heard throughout all of London, it seemed.

"That's Miles Kane. He was a famous author but murdered his brother a couple months ago, skinned the fucker alive." Alex shivered at the thought, and wrapped his arms around his body. Wondering why he hadn't remembered the name before. And feeling appalled that he enjoyed one of his poem filled books, "the magic carpet-ride machine."

That mans eyes had been so warm though, he couldn't believe a man who did such a thing was winking at him a few seconds ago. Another shudder rippled through Alex's body.

"So why is he here instead of prison?" Alex asked, facing Alexa instead of the doors, feeling extremely overwhelmed and surprised. Not even two hours into the day and this was happening? A new patient? One that skinned his very own brother? A famous one?

Alexa shrugged her shoulders,  a small smile gracing her flawless features. The guffaws and hollers of the town hadn't died down and Alex felt sorry for the staff who worked overnight tonight. His thoughts were swept away from him when Alexa whispered-

"He was deemed criminally insane, that's why."

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is shit lmao but couple of things before I leave  
> 1.sister Mary is creepy af  
> 2.this town is a mystery  
> 3.miles is a mystery too lol  
> 4.alex has a mysterious past  
> 5\. Jamie isn't a dick I promise  
> 6.id probably classify this as mystery  
> 7\. Oh and you'll find out more about Agnes in the next chapter actually  
> OH AND TELL ME IF I MADE MISTAKES CAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT I WROTE thanks


End file.
